


【DV】I don't know what it is but it's for xmas

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuntboy, M/M, Strawberry
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 5dv的cuntnoy和浪费粮食
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 27





	【DV】I don't know what it is but it's for xmas

维吉尔跪下来。他分开双腿，手指撑开湿漉漉的下身，但震动棒的最底端也被推进去，只露出一点点控制开关。它塞得太里面，特意用防水标识注明的“此段请勿塞入，以免造成身体伤害”也打了进去，一般肛肠科医生收到的借口是浴室里脚底打滑。他有点遭不住，又不肯投降，有点恼火地梗在那里。

“来吧。”但丁说，“自慰给我看。然后我帮你拿出来。”

他悠哉游哉地搬把凳子坐下来，翘二郎腿，托着脸，心旷神怡地欣赏维吉尔的屁股。老哥的左手拨开穴口，颤巍巍地往里插了那么两下。但丁知道他技术烂得人称奇，所以故意不吱声，看对方怎样在一无所知的情况下完成他所理解的手淫。事实上维吉尔对这个词毫无概念，他知道这需要人把手放在性器官上，大概摸几下，会很爽，没了。小时候但丁拿生理知识绘本告诉他小孩子是大人性交产生的，不是送子鸟、不是天使托胎，维吉尔一拳揍他脸上然后在书房里哭。现在他怀疑维吉尔不是伤心人类需要交配才能繁衍，而是发现男性都应该有老二，他却没有长。

男人的手指插进去。他能摸到隔着肉壁的马达震动，嗡嗡作响，搅得他头晕眼花。他的每一次深入都带来一点舌尖的甜味，体液咕吱作响，溅在腿根、膝盖和床单上。多摸一摸吧，情欲柔声说，这并没有坏处，谁也不会责怪你的。他的指腹紧贴穴肉，顺着腹部肌肉收缩一路向里。唉！这让维吉尔爽得手足无措。他趴在床上呜呜叫起来。

“怎么啦？”

好弟弟凑上前，亲热地把他搂在怀里，让他打一个抖、涌出一股热流在床上。他的膝盖已经撑不住了。但丁的呼吸热乎乎地扫过耳边，伸手握住他的腰向下按一按。不想继续了吗？他问，是不够舒服？那我把这里开高一点吧。

不是！维吉尔拼命摇头。他的下身酸胀得厉害。他想要但丁插进来，话到嘴边又舌头打结，脸也发热，不肯丢面子去求人。我会做的，他说，你等着……等着看吧。

你做的太慢啦！弟弟说。这样我看得一点都不开心。他把晚饭吃剩的草莓蛋糕接过来。维吉尔下意识向前爬，但被握住脚踝拖回来。

这颗泡了糖浆、撒过糖粉的小玩意儿和着奶油塞进穴口里。很快它被碾碎，混着奶油汁液滴在床上。他的大腿抽筋，感到淅淅沥沥的液体从下面流出来，伴随难以克制的潮吹和脊椎发麻。黏糊糊的快感甩了他一耳光，维吉尔两眼发黑，不明白自己为什么突然被翻一个面。

第二颗草莓塞进去。

“嘘，嘘，维吉尔，”但丁按住他的脸，“你做的实在太烂了，所以让我来试试——别把草莓弄碎了，好吗？我知道你做得到。你做得到吗？很好，乖孩子……三颗都放进去了。你会坚持下来的，是不是？”

他拔出震动棒，捅进乙状结肠的位置。


End file.
